Longing
by 15Death
Summary: Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu... aku tak ingin menjadi penghambat bagimu... Ichigo, aku selalu ingin menjadi penyemangatmu/ Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa dicintai olehmu / Nggak pinter bikin Summary. You don't like because you don't read. Mind to RnR, please?


TEITO KUBO©BLEACH

LONGING©15DEATH

RATED: T+

WARNING: OOC, AU, MISS TYPO, EYD AMBURADUL, IDE PASARAN, MUDAH KETEBAK, ALUR TERLALU BURU-BURU, CAMPUR ADUK KAYA GADO-GADO :v

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA, KEJADIAN, ATAU APAPUN ITU. ITU ADALAH HAL YANG TIDAK DISENGAJA.

 **PROLOG**

Paris, 2024

" _Hai, Selamat pagi dunia? Apa kau tahu menara ini? Ya, ini menara Eiffel. Aku yakin kau belum pernah berjumpa dengannya. Sekarang genggam tanganku kita akan menyusuri jalanan setapak di bawah sana._

 _Hum? Kau ingin kita mengabadikan momen dengan berfoto bersama? Okay, kemarilah. Peluk aku dan katakan, chees._

 _Ahaha... lihat di dalam foto pun kau begitu cantik. Hei, bukan! Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Yeah, kau selalu cantik kapanpun dan dimana pun, dan aku tahu itu. Jadi, apa kau menikmati jalan-jalanmu? Kuharap kau memberikan jawaban yang membuatku puas._

 _Okay, kita lanjutkan ke tempat selanjutnya!"_

New York, 2024

" _Hai dunia? Aku tahu! Sekarang kita ada di sebuah pertunjukkan, dan aku tak bisa berisik di sini. Ah, di sini juga gelap. Tapi kuyakin kau sudah terbiasa di tempat yang gelap. Auwhh, jangan memukulku. Okay, aku hanya bercanda._

 _Hei, lihat! Kau tahu, kita sedang berada di Broadway. Kau pati suka. Kau dengar? Musik instrumental yang begitu indah. Permainan teater disini seperti pertunjukan Kabuki di Jepang. Oh lihat... para penari balerina terlihat sangat menjiwai setiap gerakannya. Mereka melakukan tarian seperti burung angsa._

 _Apa? Kau mau melakukannya? Hum, baiklah tapi kau harus menari hanya di depanku saja! Aku tak suka kau mengenakan baju ketat itu dan menari di hadapan banyak orang. Auwhh, apa? Mesum? Hei, coba katakan sekali lagi maka aku akan memberimu hukuman. Tunggu sampai kita kembali ke hotel, auwhh... hei hentikan"_

Moskow, 2025

" _Selamat pagi... uhh dunia? Hei apa kau tidak kedinginan? Ya ampun dingin sekali kota ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal di negara yang selalu tertutup salju seperti ini? Apa mereka tidak membeku?_

 _Okay, lupakan! Ah...Kau bisa melihatku? Bagaimana jika berpegangan tangan? Baiklah, aku membawamu ke sini karena kau suka salju. Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Dan ingatkah kau sekarang tanggal berapa? Yups, selamat ulang tahun... Hari ini tanggal 14 Januari._

 _Ah, kau ingin sebuah pelukan? Baiklah, bagaimana jika kecupan? Auwhh, kau memukulku lagi! Baik, baik, jangan memasang wajah memberenggut begitu, kau jadi terlihat manis._

 _Hu? Kau ingin hadiah? Apa? Sekarang? Tidak. Kau harus menunggu hadiahmu di hotel, aku sudah mempersiapkan banyak hadiah di dalam kamar... apa? aku tidak sedang menyeringai, hei... jangan memukulku"_

Tokyo, 2025

" _Kita sudah pulang dunia? Apa kau merindukanku? Ya aku juga merasa seperti itu. Apa kau bahagia? Ya! Aku juga mengharap kebahagiaanmu. Hei lihat! Aku membawakan bunga baru untukmu. Apa di sini dingin? Kasihan, kuharap aku bisa memelukmu sekarang._

 _Iya, aku baik-baik saja hari ini. Kuharap aku masih cukup waras karena berbicara denganmu. Aku sudah merekam semuanya. Jadi kita bisa melihat semua kenangan kita saat berpetualang ke seluruh dunia di setiap saat._

 _Jadi, Apa kau sudah puas melihat seluruh dunia? Ah, baiklah... kalau begitu simpan memori indah ini sampai kapanpun. Apa? Tidak, aku tidak sedang menangis... lihat siapa yang bicara... Uhm, ya, aku selalu memakai kalungnya._

 _Ya, aku juga selalu mencintaimu..._

 _kalau begitu..._

 _Selamat tidur dunia, semoga kau bermimpi indah..."_

.

.

Longing by 15DEATH

BLEACH punya Teito Kubo-sensei seorang.

Fiksi ini murni buatan pikiran saya sendiri. Warning seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan di atas. Akhir kata Happy reading minna! Flame is not acceptance. Don't Like Don't Read, So Please Click Close Button. So Simple So Easy :v

.

.

Tokyo, 2023

"Hai? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Suara _barithone_ mengalun riang. Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkan benda itu di atas sofa. Matanya mencari-cari sosok mungil yang selalu ada di ruangan ini.

"Astaga, apa bayaran seorang dokter tidak bisa membeli sebuah apartemen untuk kau tinggali?"

Suara feminin terdengar menyahuti sapaan sang pemuda. Gadis itu berjalan dengan menggapai-gapai udara. Sang pria tersenyum, kemudian segera menangkap lengannya. Ia menuntun sang gadis menduduki sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah marun.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pasienku di sini sendirian"

Gadis itu mendengus pelan, "ceh, aku bukanlah bayi yang harus dijaga setiap waktu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagi pula aku bukanlah pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Lebih menyibukkan diri dengan berkutat di dapur. Secepat kilat ia datang dengan sepasang cangkir berisi coklat hangat, "sekarang habiskan susumu. Dan aku akan membiarkanmu tidur"

Sang gadis merajuk, "ayolah... kau tak perlu memperlakukanku seperti ini. Hisana _nee-san_ juga berpendapat seperti itu" namun sang pria menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya untuk menjaga adik semata wayangnya yang menyedihkan"

Pria itu duduk berhadapan dengan sang gadis. Menatap cara gadis itu menandaskan minumannya. Setelah mencapai tetes terakhir, pria itu menggembangkan senyum sejuta _watt-_ nya. Sang pria mengangkat cangkir milik si gadis. Meletakkan benda itu di atas meja.

"Kemana tongkatmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya di sekitar dapur" pria itu melihat sebuah tongkat panjang berbahan _stainless steel_ di atas lantai kayu.

"Kau tahu.. kalau kau ingin berjalan, kau membutuhkan tongkat ini. Kau tak bisa..." dengan cepat gadis itu memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Aku tahu! Aku tak bisa melihat. Jadi, tongkat ini akan menuntunku berjalan" ujarnya bosan menanggapi omelan dari si pria. Ichigo menghela napas. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

"Wajahmu pucat? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia mengangkat alis, lalu mengembangkan senyuman. "Apa ini? Kau khawatir padaku?"

Ichigo mendengus, hanya suara cekikikkan gadis itu yang terdengar. Rukia menatap alis Ichigo yang berubah membuat lekukan-lekukan permanen di keningnya. "Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu, kau akan terlihat lebih cepat tua nantinya"

"Haha... haha... lucu sekali" tanpa aba-aba Ichigo mengangkat tubuh seringan kapas itu ke dalam gendongannya. Jeritan kecil lolos dari bibir si gadis. Ichigo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Rukia mencubit lengan Ichigo memprotes atas tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Setelah merasa nyaman ia pun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang pria.

"Ichigo," panggilnya lembut, "bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Uhm.. tidak ada yang spesial. Berjalan seperti biasa. Ishida selalu merecokiku dengan hal-hal sepele," gadis itu tertawa, ia suka ketika Ichigo bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang." Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

Pria itu mulai menurunkan sang gadis ketika mencapai sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Memberi usapan lembut di atas kepalanya, "nah, sekarang tidurlah, Rukia. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi"

Saat pria itu mulai beranjak, Rukia membuka suaranya, "kau sudah mau pulang?" Ichigo tersenyum, ia mendekati ranjang Rukia.

"Besok aku ke sini lagi... Jadi kau tak akan mati merindukanku" Rukia mencibir. pria itu mencubit hidung mancung Rukia. Gadis itu mengadu kesakitan. Ichigo mendekatkan tubuhnya, Rukia mulai meraih tubuh bidang itu untuk merapat.

"Selamat malam, Ichigo." Dan pelukan hangat mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

Kabut terbelah ketika kendaraannya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ichigo memacu kendaraannya sedikit lebih santai. Pekerjaan hari ini tidak begitu banyak menguras energi seperti biasanya. Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang dokter di rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo. Ia diangkat menjadi seorang dokter dalam usianya yang masih muda.

Lampu merah menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Sebuah memori bermain, memutar film kecil di kepala.

 _Saat itu ia bertemu dengan seorang pasien pengidap kanker. Wanita itu, kakak Rukia. Kuchiki Hisana menitipkan adiknya yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia , satu setengah tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Rukia. Hisana pernah mengatakan jika adiknya menyandang tunanetra. Ia tak tega mendengar cerita Hisana. Namun ia juga tak ada waktu untuk mengurus adik Hisana. Sebelum dirinya memberi jawaban Hisana telah pergi._

 _Rencananya Ichigo hanya ingin mengabarkan kematian Hisana pada gadis bernama Rukia itu, hingga sesuatu telah merubah pikiran dan cara pandangnya. Ia menemukan sebuah tokoh bunga yang berdiri angkuh di antara bangunan tua yang berwarna pucat. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik bak seorang putri salju dengan kulit seputih porselen dan bibir mungil berwarna merah darah. Ia begitu terpesona dengan manik lembayung sang gadis._

Lampu telah menyala hijau, Ichigo kembali menyusuri dinginnya malam dengan mobilnya.

 _Gadis itu tersenyum riang saat melayani setiap pembeli di toko bunganya. Warna matanya terlihat hidup, tak ada kesan kosong di dalamnya. Ichigo tak terasa menahan napasnya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Sebuah perasaan hangat segera melanda hatinya._

 _Dan yang Ichigo tahu, dirinya telah terpesona pada gadis itu pada pandangan pertama._

.

.

Hari ini operasi dilangsungkan. Beberapa dokter bedah dan dokter spesialis sedang bergumul, mengerjakan tiap pengerjaan dengan teliti dan sabar. Ruangan ber- _AC_ tak dapat lagi mendinginkan tubuh yang telah diterjang peluh. Beberapa dokter bergumam dengan bahasa medis. Sudah berjam-jam operasi dilakukan. Semua orang tahu, inilah jalan terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan. Pasien telah dipindah di ruang lain. Pria itu melepas jas, masker, dan penutup rambutnya. Peluhnya masih tergantung dan menetes melewati pipi tirusnya. Mata _amber_ itu terlihat lelah.

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar ruangan. Sekejap ia diserbu oleh anggota keluarga pasien. Mereka melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang semakin membuat kepala pria tampan itu berdenyut sakit. Hening. Semua menunggu jawaban. Tetapi bukan jawaban yang ia beri, namun gelengan samar yang bisa ia berikan. Semua orang menutup mulut dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

Suara serak itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Sebuah ranjang dorong keluar dari ruangan, menampilkan sosok yang terbaring kaku dengan balutan kain putih yang menutupinya. Pecah tangis tak dapat dihindar. Kurosaki Ichigo menunduk menyesal menatap kepergian pasiennya.

Keningnya berkerut dalam. Sosok nenek yang selalu menamaninya kini telah tiada. Sebagai penghormatan terakhir ia ikut mengantarkan pasiennya hingga ke kediamannya sebelum sang nenek dikremasi. Setelah semuanya selesai pria itu kembali ke rumah sakit dengan wajah muram.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap dokter tampan itu. Mempertanyakan sikap sang dokter yang berubah murung. Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Sudahlah, kau harus merelakannya Kurosaki" pria berkacamata kini sibuk memakai mantel miliknya, sepertinya ia akan segera pulang. Ichigo tak bersuara, pria berkacamata itu menghembuskan napas lelah kemudian membuka pintu. Pria itu terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang yang _familiar_ di matanya.

"Ishida- _san_? Kaukah itu?" bisiknya pelan. Pria bermarga Ishida itu menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian menatap sosok di hadapannya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau harus menghibur anak itu, silahkan masuk" sosok itu mengernyit samar. Ishida sudah memberi jalan kepadanya.

"Hoi Kurosaki! Kau kedatangan tamu" mendengar teriakan si mata empat, Ichigo pun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Rukia?"

"YO!," Ichigo bangkit dan segera membawa Rukia untuk duduk, "jangan katakan 'yo' padaku, bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan dan ingin menemuimu," Ichigo menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Kau tak perlu datang ke sini. Biarkan aku saja yang datang menemuimu"

Rukia terdiam. Mata itu masih menatapnya walau tahu Rukia tak benar-benar melihatnya, "kau murung. Terdengar dari suaramu"

"Hei aku tidak murung," sangkalnya, namun gadis itu masih memberenggut. Menunggu jawaban yang bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah, _okay_. Hari ini operasi gagal dan pasienku meninggal" ungkapnya dengan satu tarikan napas. Rukia masih diam, namun kini seulas senyum hangat menggembang di wajahnya. Tangannya yang dingin menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang hangat. Gadis itu membelai tangannya. Mencoba membagi kehangatan dari sana. Tak terasa Ichigo pun tersenyum.

"Itu artinya, Tuhan lebih menyayangi pasienmu. Dan Tuhan ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Kau tak ingin membuat pasienmu khawatir bukan?" gadis itu berkata lembut. Ichigo ikut tersenyum. Ia mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar"

Rukia mulai meraih wajah Ichigo. jemari lentiknya menarik pipi tirus sang pria. Ichigo tertawa dan segera menyentuh tangan Rukia, "kalau begitu tersenyumlah" gadis itu tersenyum.

Apakah senyuman bisa menular? Karena sekarang pria itu tengah tersenyum lebar saat ini. Pria itu bisa saja melepaskan tawanya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Ichigo berdehem singkat, "kau tahu? Setelah melihatmu aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang"

Rukia masih menangkup tangannya. Ichigo tertawa geli, kemudian ia bangkit dengan menggenggam tangan si gadis.

" _Okay_ , sekarang bagaimana jika jalan-jalan? Aku akan mentraktir shiratama kesukaanmu," Rukia pun tersenyum manis.

"Hei, kenapa aku yang ditraktir? Bukankah harusnya kau yang dihibur?" Ichigo berdehem dan menggeleng.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Setelah melihatmu aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Itu artinya kau sudah menghiburku" Rukia tertawa dan memukul lengan pria itu gemas.

Yah, Ichigo merasa sangat jauh lebih baik sekarang. Selalu, setiap melihat Rukia seakan semua beban yang ada di pundaknya menghilang. Hanya dengan senyuman hangatnya, bisa membuat hidupnya merasa lengkap. Kurosaki Ichigo menjamin tak membutuhkan yang lain, jika gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Ya, gadis itu adalah obat penawarnya. Rukia selalu menebar kegembiraan di sekelilingnya.

.

Sinar mentari berlomba masuk ketika tirai berwarna pastel itu tersingkap dengan kasar. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat kelopak mata itu bergerak dan mengerjap pelan. Meski ia sudah membuka matanya tetap saja hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat. Kembali ia menggeliat di balik selimut. Mencari posisi yang enak untuk melanjutkan mimpi yang tertunda. Sebuah benda besar berada di sampingnya, dengan cepat ia segera merapatkan benda itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia mengernyit ketika mencium aroma _citrus_ dari benda itu. Benda itu bukan miliknya, lantas benda apa yang ia peluk?

"Bangun kau pemalas!" bisik suara berat tersebut. Gadis itu terkejut, jantungnya berpacu cepat, ia segera menyentakkan benda itu dan beringsut mundur dengan merenggut selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ichigo?" panggilnya dengan nada tidak percaya _. Jadi benda yang ku peluk itu... seorang pria? Dan pria itu, Ichigo?_

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuh, dan mengusap wajahnya yang tampan, "aku sangat lelah kemarin, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur di sini"

Pria itu memasang tampang _innocent_ -nya, walau ia tahu Rukia tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, "dan kau tidur dimana?" tanya Rukia mengintrogasi.

"Oh karena tubuhku lelah, aku tidur seranjang denganmu, tapi... sungguh aku hanya tidur di sampingmu dan tak melakukan apapun" ujarnya penuh dengan kejujuran. Gadis itu masih memberi tatapan siaga. Belum bisa menerima jawaban tersebut. Akhirnya, gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Ichigo, kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Rukia mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Kau mengusirku? Ya ampun jahat sekali..." Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya, gadis itu sedang tidak ingin bergurau. Ichigo mengangkat tangan menyerah ,"ah, kebetulan hari ini tak ada jadwal di rumah sakit. Jadi, aku libur!" ujarnya dengan suara riang yang menghias setiap kata yang ia keluarkan. Rukia menarik sudut bibirnya saat menyadari perubahan sikap pria itu. Padahal kemarin ia sangat terlihat frustasi, tapi lihat sekarang! Dia sangat ceria hari ini.

"Dan coba katakan padaku! Apa aku masih mengenakan baju kemarin?"

Pria itu berhenti dan menatap Rukia. Mengamati penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Ya, memangnya mengapa? Apa kau berharap aku menggantikan pakaianmu semalam?"

Tanpa dapat dicegah wajah sang gadis memanas. Ia segera melempari Ichigo dengan bantal, "oh diamlah!"

Pagi ini berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Rukia telah bersih setelah mandi, ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang baru. Ia segera pergi menuju dapur tempat dimana Ichigo sedang berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Rukia duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan.

Ichigo menyapanya dengan membawa beberapa piring berisi buah-buahan di tangan.

"Selamat pagi? Aku membuatkan kari untukmu. Ah, apa kau mau memakan apelmu terlebih dahulu?"

Pria itu memberikan sebutir apel pada Rukia. Dengan cepat sang gadis menandaskan apelnya. Ichigo mengambilkan sepiring nasi dan menuang kari diatasnya. Pria itu beringsut mendekati si gadis.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu" ujar Ichigo.

"Aku bukan anak kecil" Rukia menggerutu sebal.

"Tak ada penolakkan! Baik, sekarang buka mulutmu"

Dengan berat hati ia menerima suapan dari Ichigo. Pria itu menyuapinya penuh dengan perhatian dan kesabaran. Mereka berceloteh untuk mengisi kekosongan. Dan Rukia merasa hari-harinya yang terasa gelap kini berubah berwarna. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa keras. Setelah acara makan, Rukia segera membuka toko bunganya.

Tirai-tirai yang menutupi kaca kini tersingkap. Cahaya berlomba masuk memenuhi ruang. Kaca-kaca jendela yang tertutup kini terbuka. Memperlihatkan bunga-bunga segar bagai baru dipetik, Rukia mengambil air dan mulai menyirami bunga dalam potnya. Ichigo mulai mengikuti langkah Rukia.

"Hari ini bukanlah hari libur untuk tokoku. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada riang. Ichigo tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan dan menjawab tidak.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Rukia segera membalik papan menjadi ' _open_ '. Burung-burung berkicau riang, kupu-kupu beterbangan masuk. Saling mengepakkan sayap mengitari ruang dan mendarat di antara bunga-bunga yang membuka segar. Ichigo mengamati setiap aktivitas yang ada di depannya. Mengamati sang gadis yang tengah bersenandung riang dengan kemoceng berbulu di tangannya. Ichigo tersenyum kecil, sudah diputuskan ia kan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis ini.

Berjam-jam berlalu, Rukia melayani beberapa pelanggannya dengan sabar. Tak lupa memasang wajah manis untuk pelanggan. Waktu masih berlalu dengan cepat. Pria itu duduk disalah satu bangku berdekatan dengan jendela. Mata yang awas mengamati setiap pergerakan si gadis. Ia akan siap siaga ketika gadis itu kesulitan mengambil bunga-bunga yang jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Terkadang Ichigo heran, bagaimana cara Rukia membedakan setiap bunga yang ada di tokonya?

Jam tua mendengung, menandakan matahari telah mencapai titik tertinggi. Ichigo melihat jam tangannya, kemudian beralih menatap si gadis. Rukia tengah menaruh beberapa tangkai bunga di dalam keranjang. Ichigo segera menghampirinya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Oh, memberikan bunga-bunga kepada orang-orang. Bisa disebut amal... mungkin?" nadanya terdengar ragu.

Ichigo terkekeh. Ia mengekor ketika Rukia beranjak keluar dari toko. Rukia sedikit mengernyit ketika menyadari Ichigo membuntutinya, "kau ingin menjajakan bunga?" tanya Rukia.

"Jika kau mengizinkan"

"Silahkan. Apa kau tidak malu?" Ichigo menunggu gadis itu meneruskan kalimatnya, "hum?"

"Maksudku... Hei lihat, pria tampan itu menjajakan bunga, dia terlihat _feminin_ dengan tangkai-tangkai bunga di tangannya, uhh... " Rukia meniru gaya mengejek ala gadis-gadis genit. Ichigo tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Rukia sedikit mengacak-acak rambut cepak sang gadis.

Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa bunga dari keranjangnya, "aku yakin gadis yang akan mengejekku seperti itu hanyalah dirimu... dan satu hal lagi" pria itu menunduk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, "aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, bahkan jika itu akan membuat reputasiku di depan para gadis cantik akan menurun"

Desahan napas Ichigo terasa menggelitik di telinganya. Rukia segera mendorong dada bidang Ichigo. Pria itu bisa melihat bila wajah si gadis sedikit merona hingga ke telinganya, "hentikan omong kosongmu, dan segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu"

 _Gadis yang manis_ , Ichigo menarik senyum kecil ketika Rukia pergi dengan menggerutu. Pria itu mulai mengamati sekitar. Matanya menangkap sosok nenek tua yang tengah duduk santai mengamati jalan raya. Setelah benar-benar dekat, sang nenek tiba-tiba berseru kepadanya.

"Rukia- _chan_ kaukah itu?" Ichigo terkesiap.

"Maaf, aku bukan Rukia. Aku temannya" air muka sang nenek berubah.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Pandanganku sedikit mengabur. Kemana Rukia- _chan_? Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Dia sedang memberikan bunga pada orang lain sekarang" jelas Ichigo menenangkan. Pria itu memberikan setangkai bunga kepada sang nenek. Nenek itu menerima dengan seulas senyum yang terpantri di wajahnya.

"Kau pria baik, beruntung sekali Rukia- _chan_ mempunyai teman sepertimu. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Rukia- _chan_..." nenek itu berpesan. Ichigo tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan menjaganya setulus hatiku, serahkan saja padaku" wanita lansia itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kuharap kalian bisa hidup bersama. Kuberikan restuku kepada kalian berdua" Ichigo tersenyum. Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit Ichigo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa orang pengemis yang duduk bersimpuh ia datangi dan memberinya beberapa lembar uang dan setangkai bunga. Wanita-wanita yang sedang berjalan kaki juga mendapatkan bunga-bunga segar dari Ichigo. Setelah semua bunga habis, pria itu kembali berjalan menuju toko milik Rukia.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati seorang gadis tengah bersandar dan merenggut dadanya. Ichigo terbelalak ketika menyadari sosok itu adalah Rukia. Refleks, kaki jenjangnya segera mengambil langkah lebar.

"Rukia?!" gadis itu merosot jatuh, napasnya sesak.

"I-Ichi.." panggilan itu mengalun lemah dari bibirnya. Ichigo segera mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan. Segera ia membawa gadis itu ke dalam. Ia bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang berubah merah, napasnya juga tak beraturan. Gadis itu bergumam agar mengambilkan _inhaler_ dan obat yang tersimpan rapi di laci meja kasirnya. Ichigo segera mengambil barang-barang yang Rukia butuhkan.

Pria itu segera memasangkan _inhaler_ kepada Rukia. Setelah wajahnya berubah tenang. Ichigo melepaskan _inhaler_ tersebut, kemudian meminumkan obat-obat yang ia ambil kepada gadis itu. Ichigo sedikit bernapas legah ketika menyadari keadaan sang gadis sudah berubah stabil.

Pria itu mengamati wajah sang gadis, ia membisikkan kalimatnya dengan nada lemah, "kau membuatku ketakutan, Rukia"

Sedetik berikutnya Rukia merasakan tubuhnya dilingkupi kehangatan. Ichigo memeluknya penuh dengan rasa protektif. Sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang pria dalam dekapannya. Rukia bisa merasakan detak jantung Ichigo yang berpacu cepat. Entah sejak kapan, debaran itu adalah alunan nada kesukaannya. Rukia sedikit memejamkan mata ketika merasakan kenyamanan yang ia terima dari Ichigo.

"Sejak kapan kau menderita asma?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada sendu. Masih memeluk tubuh Rukia dengan erat. Gadis itu membalas pelukan Ichigo di tubuhnya.

"Sudah lama. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Aku sangat ketakutan. Kau tiba-tiba merasakan sesak napas seperti ini. Bagaimana jika tadi aku tidak ada disampingmu? Bagaimana jika aku tak kembali tadi? Apa yang nanti akan terja-" gadis itu menarik leher Ichigo. Menenggelamkan wajah pria itu di persimpangan lehernya. Jari-jari kurusnya membelai lembut surainya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu cemas. Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja" pria itu masih mengeratkan pelukannya. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan santai, menyimak debaran jantung di balik kaos Ichigo. Ia menyesap aroma _citrus_ yang kental dari pria itu.

"Jika ada sesuatu katakan padaku, ceritakan padaku Rukia. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu..."

"Iya... maafkan aku" Rukia berbisik lembut. Inilah sifat Ichigo yang membuat Rukia gemas. Pria itu akan bertindak seperti ini jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres padanya. Tanpa disadari gadis itu tersenyum. Rukia pun mengangkat kepalanya, manik lembayungnya berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Ichigo masih menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Rukia tertawa, "hei bagaimana jika pergi makan? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa lapar"

Sang senja bersembunyi di antara kapas putih. Perlahan turun dari singgasananya. Langit pun menampakkan semburat merahnya. Warna jingga mulai menguasai cakrawala, kokokkan burung terdengar bersahutan di langit. Daun-daun kering saling menggesek satu sama lain, hingga angin membawa dedaunan itu jatuh di atas jalanan basah. Hawa dingin menyapa di musim gugur. Pria itu masih setia menuntun sang gadis di sampingnya.

Setelah insiden tadi, Ichigo sudah berubah lebih tenang. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan tawa yang mereka kumandangkan. Beberapa bungkus makanan dan _ice cup_ telah mereka beli. Sudah berjam-jam mereka berjalan-jalan dan bintang-bintang perlahan mulai menyebar.

" _Ne_ , kita mau kemana?" tanya si gadis.

"Tempat rahasiaku..."

Ichigo membimbing Rukia menyusuri anak tangga. Melewati lorong sempit yang menghubungkan tempat yang Ichigo maksud.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman berumput. Semilir angin dingin membelai mereka. Dari ketinggian mereka bisa melihat kelap-kelip lampu kota yang bercahaya ketika malam menjelang. Warna jingga tampak mengintip dari balik kota. Menampilkan _view sunsets_ yang menenangkan hati. Ichigo mencoba menggambarkan tempat itu dengan kata-kata. Rukia menyimak dengan seulas senyum yang menggembang di bibirnya.

"Di sini begitu cantik" bisik Ichigo, pria itu merapat dan memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya di atas pundak si gadis.

"Haha, aku langsung bisa membayangkannya ketika kau mendeskripsikan tempat ini"

Rukia merasa pelukan pria itu mengerat. Aroma maskulin tercium di udara. Rukia begitu menikmati pelukan Ichigo. Merasa nyaman gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh Ichigo. Pria itu terdiam, masih terbuai dengan aroma lembut yang mengguar dari sang gadis. Ia menyapukan hidungnya disepanjang leher jenjang Rukia.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu geli..."

Tuli. Ichigo tetap menggesekkan hidungnya. Menikmati kulit halus di bawahnya. Ichigo tak pernah bosan menghirup aroma lembut itu dari Rukia. Aroma yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Rukia," suaranya memberat. Rukia bisa merasakan napas hangat itu berhembus di telinganya, "aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu" hening.

"Eh?" seketika momen romantis itu berubah. Rukia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dengan cepat ia segera menyikut tulang rusuk Ichigo. Membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan, namun detik berikutnya ia mendengar Ichigo meledakkan tawanya.

"Menyebalkan. Ini karena salahmu. Kau tega sekali membiarkanku kelaparan." Wajahnya cemberut, Rukia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput.

Ichigo meringis mendengar gerutuan Rukia. Segera ia membuka bungkusan kentang goreng yang baru saja mereka beli, "ah, maafkan aku. Baiklah sekarang buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu" Rukia segera membuka mulutnya tanpa protes. Gelak tawa Ichigo memenuhi suasana, melihat Rukia yang penurut dan tidak banyak protes. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lapar.

Rukia yang tidak mau kalah juga ingin menyuapi Ichigo, alhasil terjadi aksi suap-menyuap di sana. Setelah acara makan, mereka membuka _ice cup_ masing-masing. Rukia yang tidak bisa melihat berakhir dengan wajah yang belepotan ice cream disekitar bibirnya. Ichigo tertawa geli melihat gadis itu.

"Astaga, ada bayi besar di sini"

" _Dear me_ , berikan aku tissue, Jeruk!" Ichigo mengambilkan tissue yang diminta Rukia. Namun, saat si gadis hendak mengambilnya Ichigo segera menjauhkan benda itu darinya. Dipermainkan, gadis itu menggeram marah, "jangan main-main denganku, Jeruk!"

"Aku tak sedang main-main denganmu, _Midget_!" tantangnya tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya terjadi aksi tarik-menarik, Rukia pun mengalah dan melanjutkan acara makannya dengan masih memperlihatkan wajah yang belepotan _ice cream_. Ichigo tak sanggup menahan tawanya yang meledak, akhirnya ia segera menarik dagu Rukia.

"Kemarikan wajahmu" pria itu menyeka _cream_ itu dari bibir Rukia. Ichigo bisa merasakan kelembutan kulit Rukia di ujung jari-jarinya. Meski noda manis itu telah hilang, namun Ichigo masih menyapukan tissue itu di bibir sang Kuchiki. Pria itu menatapnya begitu intens.

Rukia merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah panas. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangan Ichigo, "Ichigo..."

"Aku selalu berfikir. Jika seandainya aku mengaku padamu sekarang... apa kau akan tetap bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?" Rukia terdiam, lebih memilih mendengarkan dari pada menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo yang masih sibuk mengusapnya.

"Apa kau masih akan tersenyum seperti ini padaku?"

"Ichigo, apa yang kaukatakan?" ia bertanya bingung.

Pria itu diam, ia tak mencoba mengusap wajah Rukia. Mata _amber_ itu menatap si gadis dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ichigo menggeleng kemudian menarik Rukia dalam satu sentakan menuju pelukan hangatnya. Gadis itu terkejut. Entah kenapa Rukia merasa berdebar. Ichigo sering memeluknya tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria itu.

"Aku takut saat aku mengaku kepadamu, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku"

Rukia masih diam, ia tak mencoba membalas pelukan si pria. Lebih memilih untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang sempat menggila. Rukia tak pernah merasa seperti ini ketika bersama dengan Ichigo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Pria itu menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Rukia bisa merasakan kegugupan Ichigo lewat napasnya yang berubah tak beraturan, _ada apa ini?_ Apa Rukia yang menyebabkan Ichigo seperti ini?

"Ichigo? Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku... juga tak berniat meninggalkanmu, jadi, kau-"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"..."

Hening. Kalimatnya mengambang di udara, membiarkan desauan angin yang terdengar. Daun-daun pun jatuh berguguran. Mereka berpelukan di bawah guyuran daun yang telah menguning. Tak ada yang bergerak, mereka saling meresapi kehangatan yang tercipta dari panas tubuh masing-masing. Rukia masih sibuk mencerna dua kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir tipis Ichigo.

"Heh?" setelah sekian detik terdiam, hanya itu yang sanggup Rukia katakan.

"Dengar, aku sudah mengaku kepadamu. Apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Apa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasa kepadaku?"

Ichigo mengulang pertanyaannya. Rukia membisu, ia begitu bingung. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya berhenti berfungsi. Ia butuh waktu lama untuk bisa merespon pertanyaan sederhana dari Ichigo.

"Tak ada reaksi, eh? Katakan sesuatu Rukia, kau membuatku terlihat semakin buruk"

Terkejut. Rukia mulai ber-eh-oh ria dalam kegugupannya. Ia sedikit berdehem untuk meredakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokkannya.

"Ichigo," pria itu menatap Rukia, "aku tak menyangka, kau berkata seperti itu. Aku... kau tahu. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" pria itu menuntut.

"Aku bukanlah wanita yang sempurna, Ichigo. Dan kau juga sudah tahu itu. Aku buta, tak bisa melihat. Aku bahkan tak bisa memasak atau melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang lainnya dengan benar. Jangan terburu-buru-"

"Cukup," pria itu segera menyela penjelasan Rukia, "Rukia, aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Aku tak peduli bagaimana fisikmu. Aku tak akan menuntutmu untuk membalas setiap cintaku padamu. Kau hanya perlu berada di sisiku dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

"Dan, perlu kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tak mempermasalahkan apakah kau mencintaiku ataupun tidak..." Ichigo memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. Rukia membulatkan matanya.

"Setelah lama mengenalmu, akhirnya kusadari ada beberapa hal yang tak akan pernah berubah di dunia ini..." Rukia masih diam, "Dan faktanya, aku mencintaimu... sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Dan perlu kau tahu, itu adalah salah satu fakta yang tak akan pernah berubah di dunia ini"

Perasaan Rukia menghangat, darahnya berdesir, pipinya berubah memerah. Napasnya mulai tercekat. Ichigo mengamati setiap ekspresi yang Rukia berikan.

"Setiap hari aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan ini kepadamu. Tapi kau tahu, aku mempunyai mata seorang pengecut. Aku ingin sekali menghadapinya tetapi tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri, terus berulang setiap harinya... karena aku terlalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku" Rukia menatap Ichigo tak percaya.

"Jadi, meskipun kau menolak perasaan ini, tetapi..." Ichigo mengambil napas panjang, "setelah aku bisa memberi tahu orang yang kucinta, bahwa aku mencintainya. Itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku"

Ichigo tersenyum dengan lembut. Pria itu merengkuhnya, menenggelamkan tubuh sang gadis dalam dada bidangnya. Rukia menghirup aroma _citrus_ sebanyak yang ia bisa. Bibir itu bergetar ketika membisikkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya..." bisik pria itu pelan.

Ichigo segera mengusap surai hitam Rukia, "perlu kau tahu. Di dunia ini selalu ada orang yang mencintai dan di cintai. Dan sepertinya kita telah masuk ke dalam salah satunya" gumamnya. Ichigo menatap langit malam yang berhias bintang-bintang indah yang menggantung.

.

.

Musim silih berganti. Kini butiran salju mulai berjatuhan. Mata tajam itu mengamati setiap salju yang turun di bulan Januari. Ia meletakkan kopi di atas meja kerjanya. Kembali ia menenggelamkan diri dalam kesibukan. Ia membolak-balik kertas digenggamannya. Membaca setiap tulisan di sana. Waktu masih berputar dan masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Lalu, suara ketukan pun mengalun di dalam ruangan. Pria itu sedikit mendongak ketika melihat seseorang tengah melongokan sebagian tubuhnya dari balik pintu.

"Hari ini Kurosaki- _sensei_ harus mengecek setiap pasien yang dirawat, dan aku di sini membawakan daftar namanya" suara riang itu mengalun indah dari bibir sang perawat. Inoue Orihime, tertulis dengan jelas pada _nametag_ yang ia pakai di sisi kiri dadanya.

Ichigo mengamati Inoue dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu memiliki wajah cantik, surai _caramel_ -nya bergelombang, tidak lupa dengan tubuh sempurna dengan 'aset' berlebih yang membuat nilai kecantikannya bertambah. Gadis itu masih tersenyum riang. Ia berjalan meletakkan papan berisi daftar nama di depan Ichigo. Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan berterima kasih.

"Jadi, apa anda ingin segera mengeceknya?"

"Ya," jawabnya ringkas. Pria itu segera bangkit, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh gerakan tangan Inoue.

"Ehm, hari ini Nanao-san tidak bisa datang, jadi aku ingin menggantikannya...Bisakah aku ikut membantumu, Kurosaki- _sensei_?" tanyanya dengan wajah malu-malu. Ichigo mengangkat alis heran, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan wajah sumringah Inoue segera mengekor sang dokter menuju ruangan pasien.

Ada 50 kamar yang harus dicek hari ini. Bisa bertemu dan bertegur sapa dengan para pasien membuat hatinya senang. Ichigo merasa lebih dekat dengan mereka. Menjadi seorang dokter adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Semenjak ibunya meninggal karena sakit, keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter tumbuh semakin besar, hingga... hup lah... lihatlah ia sekarang.

Kamar 205 adalah pasien terakhir yang Ichigo cek hari ini. Mereka berdua pun segera kembali ke ruang kerja.

"Inoue, terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini"

Inoue menggeleng, "hmm, aku senang bisa membantumu." Gadis itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Ichigo. Sesekali manik _onix_ -nya mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu.

"Kurosaki- _sensei_ , kulihat anda mempunyai banyak potensi dibandingkan dokter lainnya" Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku tak merasa seperti itu" gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga, anda adalah dokter yang rendah hati," Inoue mengambil napas, "sebenarnya, ada program pertukaran dokter ke luar negeri. Kurasa anda cocok mengajukan diri" usul Inoue dengan bersemangat. Gadis itu menatap Ichigo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ichigo hanya tertawa pelan.

"Oh, itu... sebenarnya aku sudah mengajukan diri. Hanya saja sekarang sepertinya aku berubah pikiran..."

Inoue mengangkat alisnya tinggi, "memangnya mengapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa..."

Kembali suasana hening. Dan saat Inoue membuka mulutnya, seseorang menyela perkataannya.

"Apa yang tidak kau bisa?" sebuah suara terdengar bergema di lorong.

Refleks Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, "Rukia?"

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang perawat, setelah melihat Ichigo perawat itu segera meninggalkan mereka. Ichigo sedikit berlarian kecil untuk menghampiri Rukia.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu. Kau tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari" Rukia memberenggut.

Inoue menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Merasa diabaikan, ia mencoba menghampiri mereka. Rukia yang menyadari langkah kaki seseorang segera bertanya, "Maaf? Apa ada seseorang?"

Inoue mengangkat alisnya heran, "ehmm, i-iya. Namaku Inoue Orihime" jelasnya. Ichigo tersenyum, dengan lembut ia menarik lengan Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia perkenalkan. Dia Inoue. Dan Inoue ini adalah..." Rukia segera menyerga perkataan Ichigo.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Dan maaf karena mengabaikanmu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu... aku penyandang tunanetra"

Inoue terdiam. Mata _onix_ miliknya masih mengamati Rukia dari atas hingga bawah. Kemudian segera mengalihkan matanya ke arah Ichigo, meneruskan pembicaraan yang terpotong tadi, "jadi, Kurosaki- _sensei_.. kenapa anda tidak bisa mengikuti program itu?"

Ichigo menatap Inoue dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Kemudian sedikit merapatkan tubuh Rukia padanya, dengan riang ia memberikan jawaban pastinya. "Karena 'dialah' alasanku berubah pikiran"

Rukia membeku tak mengerti. Inoue terbelalak, kilat aneh muncul di kedua maniknya. Suasana berubah sedikit canggung. Ichigo menatap Inoue dan Rukia bergantian, kemudian ia berdehem. Ichigo mulai mengamati jam tangannya.

"Ah, sudah saatnya. Baiklah kami harus pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, Inoue. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," Ichigo segera membawa Rukia pergi. Meninggalkan Inoue yang masih berdiri terpekur.

.

Lampu-lampu menyala menerangi jalan. Suara derum mesin memenuhi suasana. Membiarkan keheningan yang menguasai malam. Ichigo masih berkonsentrasi mengemudi, sesekali manik _amber_ -nya mencuri pandang ke arah si gadis.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik" jawab Rukia ringkas. Ichigo mengamati gadis itu heran. Tidak biasanya Rukia banyak diam seperti ini. Pria itu mulai bertanya lagi.

"Apa penyakit sesakmu kambuh?" kali ini hanya gelengan singkat yang pria itu terima. Gadis itu duduk bersandar dengan mata mengamati jalan. Aneh, kembali ia mencoba bertanya.

"Hei-"

"Apa yang kau tolak Ichigo?" Rukia menyelanya. Ichigo melirik gadis itu heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Percakapan tadi... sesuatu yang dibahas oleh siapa tadi? Inoue?" Ichigo kembali memperhatikan jalan dengan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Iya, itu hanya program biasa..."

"Dulu kau pernah bercerita tentang program pertukaran dokter padaku...apa itu yang kau tolak? Hanya karena... aku?" lampu merah menyala, membuat Ichigo mengerem kendaraannya. Pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rukia. Ichigo melihat kerutan di kening gadis itu.

"Aku... sebenarnya..."

"Ichigo, aku tahu. Kau dulu sangat antusias untuk bisa ikut, kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk bekerja keras agar bisa terpilih. Dan aku bisa melihat tekad kuat dari auramu. Tetapi mengapa sekarang kau menyia-nyiakannya?" Ichigo mengamati wajah sang gadis. Tak ada kalimat sanggahan yang mampu ia ucap. Lampu pun berubah hijau. Ichigo memilih untuk kembali memacu kendaraannya.

"Jika itu adalah keinginanmu, maka raihlah. Jangan buat aku menjadi alasanmu untuk menolak kesempatan itu Ichigo. Aku tak suka itu" Rukia sedikit memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tapi Rukia..." Rukia segera menangkup tangan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu... aku tak ingin menjadi penghambat bagimu... Ichigo, aku selalu ingin menjadi penyemangatmu... " Ichigo membalas genggaman tangan Rukia, membelainya pelan. Kemudian menarik tangan si gadis untuk memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan, _Midget_ " Rukia hendak memprotes, namun Ichigo segera menyelanya, "apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kutinggal nantinya?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo dalam diam. Pria itu meneruskan kalimatnya, "setelah aku menerimanya, aku akan selalu sibuk dan tak punya waktu lagi untuk beristirahat"

Rukia tersenyum hangat, "aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku berjanji..." Rukia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Ichigo terkekeh pelan, "dari mana kau belajar?"

"Hum? Tentang mengangkat jari kelingking? Nenek selalu mengajarkanku untuk menepati janji, jadi ia selalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan aku harus menerimanya" pria itu tersenyum kemudian menyambut jarinya.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari ini Ichigo selalu sibuk, hingga ia tak sempat menjenguk Rukia. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedih dan kesepian, tetapi ia selalu ingat bahwa ia sendiri yang menyuruh Ichigo untuk mengambil program itu.

Kembali Rukia mengusap kedua tanggannya yang terasa dingin. Meski pemanas ruangan telah ia nyalakan, namun rasa dingin masih tak gentar untuk menyerangnya. Rukia masih merasakan sesak di dada. Ia kembali meraih tabung _inhaler_ yang ada di atas meja. Kemudian segera menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sana. Setelah legah Rukia mengembalikan benda itu di atas meja.

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan Rukia merasakan penyakitnya terus kambuh. Dokter menyarankan agar Rukia tidak terlalu sering keluar rumah karena ia mempunyai alergi dingin. Kembali kejadian saat Ichigo mengaku padanya berulang di dalam memorinya. _Mengapa Ichigo bisa tertarik pada gadis buta sepertiku?_

Rukia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Dalam beberapa hari ini ia juga tidak bisa banyak beraktivitas karena penyakitnya. Dan dengan berat hati, ia menutup tokonya untuk sementara waktu.

Rukia segera beranjak, mengambil tongkat dan segera membereskan obat-obatannya ke dalam laci. Bunyi lonceng mengalun pelan di dalam ruangan, wajah murung Rukia berubah sumringah ketika mendengar suara _barithone_ yang tak lagi asing di telinganya. Tanpa terasa rasa panas menjalar dimatanya.

"Hai... maaf sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak sempat menjengukmu... Lihat aku membawakanmu _ramen_ "

Rukia berjalan tergesa dengan tongkatnya. Matanya terlihat basah. Ichigo merasa jantungnya seakan di remas ketika melihat mata gadis itu berair.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa matamu basah, Rukia?"

Ichigo segera menangkap tubuh ringkih sang gadis, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Ichigo, menyimak suara detak jantung yang mengalun indah di telinganya, "aku merindukanmu" bisikknya lirih namun masih bisa Ichigo dengar. Ia merasa melayang mendengar dua kata itu dari bibir gadisnya. Pria itu tersenyum, ia membelai pelan surai kelam Rukia.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Rukia. Nah sekarang waktunya makan. Aku membawakan _ramen_ kesukaanmu"

Rukia tertawa sumringah, ia segera menduduki sofa sedang Ichigo masih sibuk menyiapkan _ramen_ -nya. Pria itu bergegas menyusul Rukia duduk di sofa. Ichigo menyuapi Rukia seperti biasanya.

"Maaf," kata itu keluar mulus dari bibirnya. Rukia menggigit bibir menahan kegugupannya.

"Ehm? Untuk apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang membuatkan makanan untukmu, tapi faktanya kau yang sekarang mengurusku... Aku sungguh tak berguna, ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kembali manik lembayungnya basah. Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisikmu. Aku mencintaimu, karena apa adanya dirimu. Aku mencintai seorang Kuchiki Rukia bukan untuk mengharapkan balasan cinta darimu. Hanya dengan kau selalu disisiku, itu sudah cukup untukku. Kau sangat sempurna apa adanya bagiku" Ichigo mengulag peryataan yang pernah ia ucapkan pada gadis itu.

"Jadi berhenti bersikap seolah kau gadis yang buruk," Ichigo mengusap pelan pelupuk Rukia.

Ichigo kembali membelai pelan surainya, "kembali ke acara makan!" ujarnya riang yang disambut gelak tawa dari Rukia.

Perasaan cinta di hatinya tumbuh begitu cepat. Ia merasa tak pantas mendapat rasa cinta dari Ichigo. Entah kenapa Rukia takut ia tak bisa membalas semua perasaan Ichigo. _Kau gadis yang jahat, Kuchiki Rukia._

"Apa ada berita bagus?" Rukia mengubah topik pembicaraan, "kudengar dari caramu tadi menyapaku, kau terlihat riang"

"Oh... Kau tahu, akhirnya aku terpilih menjadi calon untuk melakukan pertukaran" jelasnya dengan bersemangat. Rukia senang mendengarnya, namun Ichigo tidak lagi melanjutkan ceritanya. Rukia menyentuh tangan Ichigo lembut.

"Hei ada apa?," Ichigo memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang masih menyungging senyuman, "mulai besok, untuk 4 hari ini aku harus mengikuti pelatihan dibeberapa kota di Jepang. Dan itu artinya aku akan meninggalkanmu selama itu." Rukia tersenyum lembut ia mengusap tangan Ichigo.

"Ichigo... aku senang kau bisa meraih cita-citamu. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku selama ini. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu..." Rukia diam lalu ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan begitu lembut. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Ichigo"

Mereka saling berpandangan, Ichigo mengamati mata ungu kelabu itu dengan perasaan yang menghangat, ia segera memeluk Rukia erat. "Terima kasih Rukia. Aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu"

Rukia melapas pelukan Ichigo, " _ne_ , seandainya kaulah orang yang terpilih di program itu. Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" Ichigo mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat dunia, seperti yang biasa kau ceritakan padaku. Aku ingin merasakannya sendiri" Ichigo tersenyum.

"Semuanya untukmu, aku merasa senang jika kau mau ikut bersamaku. Jadi aku tak perlu merasa mati rindu terhadapmu" Rukia tersenyum berterima kasih dan memeluk Ichigo.

Tak terasa malam pun tiba, Ichigo pulang dari rumah Rukia. Pria itu tidak membawa mobil sportnya, ia sengaja berjalan kaki. Mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Matanya melihat-lihat toko yang berjajar rapi di sampingnya. Ia membuka layar handphonenya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat kalender, sekarang tanggal 9 Januari. Dan 5 hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Rukia.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan untuk hari ulang tahun gadisnya, mengingat tanggal 13 Januari nanti ia baru pulang dari pelatihan itu. Mata _amber_ -nya melirik salah satu toko perhiasan. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

.

.

Ichigo telah melakukan pelatihannya. Dan keadaan Rukia semakin memburuk, penyakit sesaknya selalu kambuh. Dan ia harus meminum obat-obatannya yang begitu banyak. Rukia benci minum obat, ia tak ingin terlalu meracuni ginjalnya dengan obat-obatan itu. Rukia juga sering mengalami pusing, dan hampir pingsan.

Dan disinilah dia, Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Ishida Uryuu sedang meneliti kertas hasil pemeriksaan Rukia. Ia sedikit menaikkan kacamatanya dan beralih menatap gadis itu, "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa berteman dengan hawa dingin ya?" Rukia diam sembari menunduk.

"Dan dengan 'penyakit yang lainnya', sepertinya tambah parah saja"

Ishida melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan nada berhati-hati, "apa Kurosaki tahu tentang ini?" gadis itu menggeleng.

"Selain mengidap asma dan penyakit 'itu', kau juga punya penyakit darah rendah. Jangan paksakan dirimu Kuchiki- _san_ " Rukia diam seribu bahasa mendengarkan celotehan Ishida tentang penyakitnya. Pria berkacamata itu terdengar sangat cerewet-walaupun masih lebih cerewet Ichigo- di telinganya.

"Ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan obatnya untukmu, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke apotek. Minum tiga kali sehari setelah makan. Dan cobalah untuk memakan sayuran hijau untuk mengatasi _anemia_ -mu" Rukia memberenggut saat meraba beberapa obat-obatan di meja.

"Kenapa aku harus meminum obat?"

"Maafkan aku, itu untuk kebaikanmu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan" Ishida menatap Rukia penuh arti, saat mulutnya hendak membuka. Dering telepon terdengar. Pria itu menekan tombol hijau, mendekatkan kepada telinganya.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya pada seseorang dalam sambungannya. Sesekali Ishida menatap Rukia.

Rukia mendengarkan dalam diam, sampai Ishida menyerahkan teleponnya kepada Rukia. "Kurosaki ingin berbicara denganmu," Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian menerima telepon itu ragu.

"Hai, kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Ishida?" suara Ichigo terdengar di sebrang sana, seketika rasa hangat menjalar ke dalam dadanya. Rukia rindu dengan suaranya. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Tidak, hari ini aku hanya ingin menyapa beberapa orang di rumah sakit. Kau tahu, aku kesepian ketika kau pergi.." Rukia berdusta. Namun, ia memang merasa kesepian sejak Ichigo pergi. Pria itu tertawa di sebrang sana.

"Haha, ini juga kau yang mintakan? Padahal baru saja kutinggal dan kau telah merindukanku? Astaga kau manis sekali, aku jadi ingin memelukmu," Ishida terlihat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia ingin bersikap bijak dengan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Rukia, kau tahu... aku juga merindukanmu," suara Ichigo berubah lembut di sana, "apa kau di sana baik-baik saja?" Rukia tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," kembali ia berdusta.

" _Okay_ , sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan ini ke Ishida dan berhubung kau bersamanya, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya langsung kepadamu," Rukia mendengarkan.

"Rukia, sebenarnya... itu..." suara Ichigo yang biasanya tegas sekarang menjadi gugup, dan Rukia menikmati saat pria itu berubah canggung saat bersamanya, "bisakah kau pergi menungguku di sebuah cafe bergaya eropa di tengah kota? Aku ingin kau kesana pada hari dimana aku pulang dari pelatihan"

Rukia tersentak, ucapan Ishida terngiang di telinganya. _Sepertinya hawa dingin tidak bisa berteman denganmu_

Rukia menelan _saliva_ -nya yang terasa menyangkut di kerongkongan. Ia tak yakin dengan kondisi kesehatannya, terlebih lagi akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mengalami sesak berkali-kali dalam sehari. Namun ia juga tak ingin membuat Ichigo cemas melihatnya. Ia berfikir keras, "Rukia? Apa kau masih di sana?"

"Ah i-iya aku mendengarmu..."

"Jadi? Kuharap kau bisa... aku menantikan kehadiranmu di sana" Ichigo memohon. Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Mendengar permohonan dari Ichigo membuat dirinya tak kuasa. Ia juga sangat merindukan makhluk oranye itu. Ia tak ingin membuat pria itu kecewa.

"Iya. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Kau ingin aku datang jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam delapan malam. Kau bisa bukan?" suara riangnya membuat hati Rukia legah. Rukia membalas setuju. Setelah percakapan itu, Ichigo memutus sambungan telepon bersamaan dengan Ishida yang kembali membawa sepasang cangkir coklat hangat.

"Kuchiki- _san_ minulah coklat hangat ini sebelum kau pergi," Rukia menerima minuman itu dari tangan Ishida. Ishida melihat raut wajah si gadis yang berubah lesu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku masih bisa bertahan sampai tiga hari ke depan?" gadis itu menggenggam cangkir putihnya erat. Mencoba merasakan hangat coklat yang berjalan pelan menyebar pada telapak tangannya yang pucat. Ishida memandang penuh arti.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin Tuhan selalu membantumu. Jika tidak, kau pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai di sini sekarang," Rukia tersenyum simpul, memandangi wajahnya yang terpantul di dalam coklat, "ya, aku tidak boleh putus asa, aku tahu ada seseorang yang masih mengharapkanku. Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja"

Ishida tersenyum lembut, untuk pertama kalinya pria dingin itu memperlihatkan kelembutan pada Rukia. "Aku senang Kurosaki bisa mendapatkan orang sepertimu, Kuchiki- _san_ "

.

.

Ichigo menutup teleponnya dengan wajah yang berubah riang. Ia kembali memandangi kotak berlapis beludru berwarna biru kehitaman yang ia genggam. Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya ia membuka kotak itu, memastikan isinya dan menutupnya kembali. Senyum terpantri di wajahnya yang penuh kerutan.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , apakah kau jadi makan siang denganku?" suara riang terdengar dari dalam, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. Mata ambernya mengamati gadis itu.

"Ah, iya Inoue. Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Inoue memperhatikan Ichigo. Hari ini Inoue tahu Ichigo akan pergi ke Yokohama, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti Ichigo. Ia telah bertukar shift dengan temannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ia berpura-pura liburan ke Yokohama dengan alasan beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaan. Dan disinilah ia, bersama pemuda tampan itu dan akan pergi makan siang.

Mata _onix_ itu terlihat bingung ketika mendapati Ichigo yang tersenyum manis, "ada hal baru?"

Ichigo menatap sepasang _onix_ Inoue. "ya, aku baru saja menghubungi Rukia"

Inoue mengingat jelas orang yang dimaksud dengan Ichigo. Senyum masam terbentuk di bibirnya. Dalam hati ia selalu menyangkal jika Ichigo benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis tunanetra itu. Namun, sekarang Ichigo terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya, Ichigo dan gadis itu benar-benar telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia terus bertanya, apa yang tidak Inoue miliki dan yang Rukia miliki hingga pria yang terkenal dingin ini sampai bertekuk lutut padanya?

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, bahkan ia menyetujui ajakanku ke _cafe_ saat aku pulang nanti"

Inoue mendelik. Ichigo terpekur dan berkata dengan serius, "aku berniat serius dengannya, Inoue" gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. _Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?_

Inoue tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Ia sudah kalah telak dengan gadis itu. Dalam perjalannanya, Inoue memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Ichigo tetap berada di sampingnya _. Ichigo adalah miliknya, ia adalah cinta pertamanya. Tak akan ada kesempatan bagi gadis lain termasuk Kuchiki Rukia untuk memiliki Ichigo_

.

.

Rukia mengeratkan selimutnya. Tubuh ringkihnya begitu lemas untuk digerakkan. Tidak hanya itu ia merasa jika beberapa tubuhnya juga mulai membengkak. Ia sudah menandaskan bubur hangat yang ia beli di samping rumah. Beberapa bungkus roti juga terletak di mejanya. Namun, setiap kali ia mengisi perutnya, selalu saja lambungnya menolak. Jadi ia harus mengeluarkan makanan yang baru saja masuk di dalam perutnya. Sia-sia saja ia membeli bubur jika semuanya tetap terbuang. Matanya sembab, menahan tangis yang menyakitkan saat ia mengeluarkan makanannya.

Tangan ringkihnya kembali menjangkau roti yang baru saja ia buka, kemudian mengambil beberapa bungkus obat. Mengambil beberapa isinya satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Rukia meminum obatnya dengan bantuan roti.

Setelah menelan semua obatnya Rukia segera mengambil air minum. Ia kembali membaringkan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit di atas bantal. Ia benci merasa tak berdaya, Rukia ingin pergi keluar. Merasakan dinginnya salju yang menyentuh kulit putihnya.

Tapi apa yang sekarang dapat ia lakukan? Ia begitu menyedihkan. Ia meraba kalender yang tercetak timbul di samping mejanya. Ia ingat janjinya kepada Ichigo. Rukia menepuk pipinya pelan, mencoba menyemangati dirinya untuk bertemu pria yang ia cintai.

Ia tahu, Rukia begitu egois untuk bisa memiliki Ichigo. Namun bisakah Tuhan mengabulkannya? Rukia selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya Tuhan mengangkat penyakitnya? Seandainya Tuhan mengubahnya menjadi gadis normal? Ingin sekali Rukia berubah egois. Namun, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mendekte Tuhan. Ia juga tak tega untuk merenggut kebahagiaan pria tampan itu. Pria itu akan menderita jika terus mencintainya tanpa balasan cinta dari Rukia. Sudah cukup ia saja yang menderita.

Rasa mual kembali menyerangnya, Rukia memukul perutnya yang berubah sakit. _Tuhan... sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _._

 _Cafe_ bernuansa eropa itu berdiri cantik di antara putihnya salju. Beberapa pohon cemara kecil tertancap kokoh di bagian depan. Warna lampunya yang kuning tampak mewarnai jalanan. Beberapa barang antik menghias di sudut ruangan, memberi kesan tersendiri pada _cafe_ itu. Rukia mengenakan syal berwarna merah dadu. Ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut, dibalut mantel kuning dan memakai _boot_ panjang berbulu. Tak lupa ransel kecil yang menggantung di punggung.

Rukia memasuki _cafe_ dengan tongkatnya. Seorang pelayan berjalan menghampirinya, ia membimbingnya dengan sabar. Setelah duduk, pelayan itu menanyakan pesanan kepada Rukia. Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Ia ingin menunggu Ichigo terlebih dahulu sebelum memesan. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi melayani tamunya yang lain.

Alunan musik instrumental bermain di ruangan. Ia jadi teringat ketika Hisana yang selalu menyalakan lagu-lagu itu di toko bunga mereka. Rukia tersenyum ketika mengingat ia tak akan pernah sendirian di dunia ini. Hingga kematian Hisana yang membuatnya terpukul, ia begitu sedih mendengar kabar duka itu. Ia masih ingat suara Ichigo yang sedih ketika menceritakan tentang Hisana. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengenal Ichigo. Ichigo saban hari selalu datang, menanyakan kabar atau hanya sekadar memasak untuknya. Pria itu adalah dokter yang selama ini merawat kakaknya.

Hisana pernah berpesan kepada Ichigo untuk menjaga adik semata wayangnya. Ichigo adalah orang yang sangat baik. Rukia menganggap Ichigo sebagai orang yang hanya bersimpati kepadanya waktu itu. Namun, berada di samping pria itu membuat sesuatu dalam hati Rukia bergejolak. Ia tak bisa menganggap Ichigo hanya sebagai orang yang bersimpati belaka. Ia mulai memandang Ichigo sebagai seorang pria.

Ia tak mengerti dari mana asalnya perasaan ini. Dan setelah satu tahun bertemu dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja kesehatan Rukia menurun. Beberapa penyakit mulai bermunculan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dan perlahan Rukia menjadi takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia tak bisa. Ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa kepada dirinya di kemudian hari. Jika ia menyampaikan perasaannya, ia tak yakin bisa membalas semua rasa cinta Ichigo kepadanya.

Rukia sudah mencoba melupakan perasaan konyol itu. Mencoba bersikap biasa terhadap Ichigo. Namun, semakin ia melupakan perasaannya, batinnya ikut tersiksa. Hingga Ichigo mengaku padanya, Rukia merasa tak kuasa menahan perasaannya. Ichigo membuat dirinya berharap sekali lagi.

Rukia mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Rukia tak enak. Gadis itu segera menggeleng pelan. Kemudian seulas senyum terukir manis di bibirnya yang berubah pucat.

.

 _Sial_

Umpatan itu lolos dari mulutnya. Ichigo tak habis pikir. Tiba-tiba saja mereka mengumumkan penundaan pemberangkatan pesawat karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Berkali-kali Ichigo berjalan dengan gelisah, sesekali ia mengintip jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya. Ia yakin, ia tak bisa menemui Rukia tepat waktu.

Ia berharap gadis itu mau menunggunya. Akhirnya Ichigo mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Tangannya merogoh saku, mengambil kotak berlapis beludru berwarna biru kehitaman di tangannya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat benda berbentuk lingkaran itu. Sebuah nama terukir jelas di sana. IchiRuki. Ichigo tersenyum sendiri ketika menyingkat nama mereka menjadi satu.

"Kurosaki- _kun_?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, "Inoue?" Ichigo segera memasukkan kotaknya.

"Kau sudah sampai duluan rupanya" Inoue mengikuti pria itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Inoue sempat mengamati kotak beludru itu sebelum Ichigo memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Apakah itu untuk kekasihmu, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ichigo mengangguk mantap. Matanya kembali menerawang, "sepertinya aku akan telat menemuinya malam ini" Inoue menunduk, merasakan hatinya yang serasa di remas-remas. Inoue tak bisa seperti ini terus. _aku harus bertindak,_ pikirnya

"Sepertinya aku sudah tertinggal satu langkah darinya" Ichigo mengangkat alis ketika mendengar gumaman Inoue.

"Inoue?"

"Kurosaki- _sensei_... bukan, Kurosaki- _kun._.. apa yang ada dipikiranmu jika ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu?" mata _onix_ itu berpancar aneh. Ichigo mulai bingung. "Apa maksudmu Inoue?"

"Tinggal jawab saja, mudah bukan?" jawabnya dengan nada sambil lalu, "dan kuingatkan, aku tidak sedang bercanda saat ini" Inoue menatap Ichigo intens. Inoue mendesaknya, namun sebuah dering telepon sempat memecah ketegangan di sana.

Inoue segera mengambil telepon milik Ichigo, saat pria itu hendak menjawab panggilannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kumohon" gadis itu berucap dengan wajah memohon. Ichigo mendengar suara 'halo' dari sebrang telepon. Inoue benar-benar tak memberikan Ichigo kesempatan untuk menjawab teleponnya. Dan saat pria itu hendak mengambil paksa telepon tersebut, Inoue mengatakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kuroski Ichigo..." hening.

"Inoue?"

Mata _amber_ itu membulat. Inoue menikmati ekspresi pria itu, ia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Ichigo, "biarkan aku menciummu..."

.

Rukia menutup wajahnya bosan. Berkali-kali ia telah menyesap air mineral yang disajikan sang pelayan. Suara cengkrama orang-orang masih memenuhi _cafe_ , meskipun tempat itu sudah menjadi sedikit sepi. Ia masih mencoba bersabar.

"Kuchiki- _san_?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki. Rukia tahu itu suara Ishida.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berada di luar terlalu lama..."

"Kau cerewet sekali, tenang saja aku sudah membawa persediaan _inhaler_ " Rukia menggerutu namun wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Ishida menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian perhatiannya kembali berpusat pada Rukia.

"Kau menunggu siapa?"

"Aku.. menunggu Ichigo" Ishida menatap jam tangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Rukia menggerakkan matanya gelisah.

"Sekitar... ti-tiga jam..." Ishida segera duduk di depan Rukia. Mengamati wajah gadis itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Astaga, anak bodoh! Aku tak sengaja melewati _cafe_ hari ini. Dan saat aku mengamati _cafe_ ini, aku melihatmu. Kupikir itu bukan kau, ternyata dugaanku salah. Dan lihat sekarang. Kurosaki belum menemuimu?" Rukia hanya diam. Ishida yang kesal langsung mengambil teleponnya. Ia segera mencari nomor Ichigo dan menghubunginya detik itu juga.

Suara sambungan terdengar, kemudian terdengar suara gemerusuk dan kemudian hening. Ishida menatap teleponnya bingung, padahal teleponnya sudah terjawab.

"Halo?" tak ada jawaban. Ia menggeleng lalu menyerahkan teleponnya kepada Rukia. Gadis itu menerima teleponnya kikuk, "eh, tidak enak kalau yang menjawab hanya aku... sebaiknya kau _loudspeaker_ saja" Ishida mengamati sekitar, memang suasana _cafe_ sudah berubah sepi. Dengan cepat Ishida menekan tombol yang diminta Rukia.

"krusuk..krusuk... Aku mencintaimu Kurosaki Ichigo" suara ini. Kedua orang itu tersentak. Mereka masih terdiam. Ishida mulai melirik gadis di depannya. Rukia terlihat menggigit bibir, ia masih ingat dengan jelas dengan suara ini. Awalnya Rukia membuang jauh-jauh spekulasi tersebut, namun suara lain terdengar dari sana.

"Inoue?"

Hai? Rukia tidak tuli bukan? Ia bisa mendengar suara serak Ichigo di sebrang telepon. Rukia menelan _saliva_ -nya yang terasa menyangkut.

"Biarkan aku menciummu" dan suara itu menjelaskan semuanya. Napasnya berhenti, tubuh Rukia kaku. Ia menatap telepon itu dengan wajah pucat. Ishida langsung mematikan sambungannya. Wajah yang biasanya dingin itu berubah cemas.

"Kuchiki- _san_?"

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi. Rukia tersentak, "bodoh! Kenapa aku menangis? Seharusnya aku bahagia jika Ichigo bisa bersama dengan gadis yang lebih sempurna..."

Ishida mulai bingung, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk meredakan kesedihan Rukia, "Kuchiki- _san_ aku yakin Kurosaki tidak akan menerima gadis lain dengan mudah. Aku yakin ia hanya mencintaimu" hibur Ishida.

Tubuhnya bergetar, Rukia mulai meragukan perasaannya. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kursi, mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Ishida yang memanggil namanya. Pria itu mengejarnya, dengan kuat Ishida menahan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau meragukan perasaan Kurosaki? kau bilang, kau mencintainya bukan? Lalu kenapa kau tak mencoba percaya padanya?"

Rukia terdiam, suara sesengukan tak bisa ia tahan, "aku tidak meragukan perasaannya, sebaliknya... aku sendiri yang mulai meragukan perasaanku padanya. Aku percaya pada Ichigo. Aku sangat mempercayainya..." Rukia mengambil napas panjang.

"Hanya saja...jika Ichigo bisa bersama dengan gadis yang lebih sempurna. Kenapa ia berharap tetap bersamaku?" suaranya bergetar. Ia membalik tubuhnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sangat mencintai Ichigo. Aku tak pernah sedikit pun meragukannya, tapi... aku...Aku tak yakin jika Ichigo akan bahagia di sisiku. Aku masih punya akal sehat dengan tidak membawanya menderita bersamaku..." luapan hatinya ia tumpahkan. Napas Rukia mulai tersengal.

"Aku hanyalah gadis buta yang mempunyai banyak penyakit, Ishida. Kau pikir berapa lama lagi aku akan hidup? Kau juga sudah tahu dengan keadaan ginjalku yang semakin membengkak. Berhenti memberikan mimpi kepadaku. Sudah cukup aku bermimpi, sudah cukup aku berharap, dan aku tak ingin menjadi gadis egois yang mengharapkan perasaan cinta tanpa dapat membalasnya"

Ishida menatapnya intens, pria itu mendekati Rukia, "kau pikir dengan bersama pada gadis yang menurutmu sempurna akan membuat Kurosaki senang? Kenapa kau juga tidak memikirkan perasaan Kurosaki?"

 _Perasaan Ichigo?,_ gadis itu membulatkan mata. Pemikiran itu berkeliaran di otaknya. Kembali ia meresapi perkataan Ishida yang meluap-luap. Ia masih tak menyangka jika Ishida membentaknya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi kumohon padamu untuk tidak meragukan perasaanmu sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan kebimbanganmu, aku hanya tak suka ketika kau bersikap plin-plan dengan perasaanmu" Ishida menghirup napas dalam, mencoba meredam emosinya yang meluap.

"Percayalah kau begitu sempurna di matanya..." mata gadis itu membulat. Ishida mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Ichigo. Rukia menangis. Ia seperti gadis yang bodoh. Ia begitu bimbang dengan perasaannya. Ishida membuat dirinya semakin tak rela untuk melepaskan perasaan cintanya kepada Ichigo.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Rukia merasa pusing dan mual luar biasa. Ia merenggut perutnya erat. Pandangannya mengabur. Keseimbangannya mulai tidak terkontrol. Ishida panik, pria itu menatap Rukia terkejut. Bukan hanya itu Rukia merasa dadanya sesak. Gadis itu langsung ambruk di atas tumpukan salju. Ishida segera membawa tubuhnya merapat ke arah pria itu.

 _Ya Tuhan jangan sekarang,_ dengan susah payah Rukia merogoh _inhaler_ di dalam tasnya. Dan ketika ia menghirupnya, _inhaler_ itu kosong. Wajahnya memerah menahan sesak. Rukia begitu kesakitan, hingga ia tak bisa merasakan sakitnya lagi. Tubuhnya lemas dan semua berubah gelap, gadis itu pingsan di pangkuan Ishida.

Ishida membulatkan matanya. Seperti orang tolol, ia masih saja mengguncang tubuh mungil Rukia, "Kuchiki- _san_?" panggilnya tanpa balasan. Seketika otaknya lumpuh tak bisa berpikir, satu hal yang terbesit di kepalanya hanyalah mengendong Rukia sampai rumah sakit.

 _Tuhan bantulah gadis ini..._

.

.

Tokyo, 2024

Ichigo memacu langkahnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir, ini sudah tengah malam. Sudah pasti Rukia sudah pulang dari _cafe_. Jadi Ichigo segera berlari ke toko bunga milik Rukia sembari memanggul kopernya di atas bahu. Meski hari ini bersalju. Peluh sebesar biji jagung kembali menghias keningnya. Ia begitu kesal, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat kejadian bersama Inoue tadi.

Ia ingat ketika gadis itu mencoba menciumnya. Untung saja dengan gerak cepat, ia segera menghindar. Ia menatap gadis pemalu itu dengan wajah yang tak bisa direalisasikan ke dalam kata-kata.

' _Maafkan aku Inoue... saat ini yang terpikir olehku hanyalah Rukia. Aku harus pergi'_ ia mengucapkan kata itu dengan mulus. Tidak ada lagi kesan sopan yang selama ini selalu ia jaga ketika bertutur kata. Inoue menatapnya tak percaya. Gadis itu menatap garis rahang Ichigo yang berubah mengeras.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Ia segera berlari. Ichigo merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tak ada waktu lagi, ia harus segera menemui gadisnya malam ini juga.

 _Sialan_

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengumpat. Mencoba menahan kesal yang mencapai ubun-ubun. Perasaan gelisah menggerogoti hatinya. Ia juga ingat saat itu Ishida sedang menelponnya. Lalu saat ia telpon kembali, teleponnya sudah tidak aktif. Ia hanya mendapat _mail box_ darinya.

Mata _amber_ -nya menatap toko bunga milik Rukia. Entah kenapa toko yang biasanya paling bersinar kini menjadi kusam dan tak berwarna lagi. Seakan toko itu telah kehilangan cahayanya. Dengan cepat ia segera membuka pintunya. Ichigo melempar kopernya di sudut ruangan. Kakinya berderap menapaki lantai berkayu.

Aroma khas si gadis masih tertinggal di udara. Ichigo merasakan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan gadis itu.

"RUKIA!" suara beratnya membelah angin. Namun tak ada sahutan dari sang gadis. Ichigo segera melangkah naik menuju kamar, ternyata gadis itu juga tak ada di sana. Ichigo berpikir kemana sebenarnya gadis itu pergi? Saat ia mulai menuruni tangga, suara pintu tertutup terdengar dari luar. Ichigo segera memacu langkah kakinya.

Dan saat ia mencapai ruang tengah, mata _amber_ -nya melebar menatap sosok itu, "Rukia?" panggilnya lirih. Perasaan legah memenuhi relung hatinya.

Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melantunkan nama Ichigo. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda, wajahnya terlihat bersinar dan semakin cantik. Bibirnya semerah darah. Ichigo merasakan jika napasnya tercekat ketika manik lembayung itu bersitatap dengannya. Tepat berada di matanya. Ichigo merasa aneh dengan pandangan Rukia, "Rukia? Apa kau bisa melihatku?"

Tubuh Rukia menegang, "entahlah kau terlihat samar-samar di mataku" Ichigo masih diam. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Matanya masih sibuk mengawasi si gadis. Ia tak percaya mendengar Rukia bisa melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar Ichigo?" gadis itu bertanya ragu. Ichigo terlihat sangat tampan di matanya. Ia hampir tak mempercayainya.

Pria itu tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Rukia. Ichigo segera berjalan mencakah, dengan sekali sentakan ia meraih tubuh Rukia untuk direngkuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh si gadis yang menegang. "aku merindukanmu... maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama"

Tubuhnya kaku. Rukia merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya yang dingin. Perlahan tapi pasti ia juga membalas pelukan Ichigo. Membawa tubuh maskulin itu merapat kepadanya. Mereka meluapkan rasa rindu dan cinta dalam pelukan hangat. Untuk sesaat Rukia hampir melupakan masalah Inoue Orihime yang mencoba mencium Ichigo.

Gadis itu segera mendorong tubuh si pria. Ichigo terkejut mendapat penolakan dari gadisnya. Manik lembayung itu bergerak gelisah, "kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hatinya seperti tersayat pisau mendengar suara gadis itu yang berubah dingin, "Aku ke sini menghawatirkanmu, Rukia. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" suaranya berubah bergetar. Ichigo menatap lekat gadis cantik itu. Rukia berjalan memunggungi Ichigo. Kedua tangannya memeluk diri.

"Seharusnya kau bersama dengan Inoue- _san_ "

Ichigo mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu Rukia? Buktinya sekarang aku ada bersamamu"

"Bukankah Inoue- _san_ meminta izin darimu untuk menciummu?" tubuh Ichigo berubah kaku. Sebersit pertanyaan muncul di kepala Ichigo.

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?" gadis itu bungkam, "apa kau yang menelponku dengan telepon Ishida?" Ichigo mendekati punggung mungil Rukia. Gadis itu masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kau berduaan dengan dia?" tak ada respon, pria itu geram. Ichigo lantas menarik Rukia agar gadis itu berhadapan dengannya. Hatinya tersayat sekali lagi dengan luka yang lebih lebar. Ketika Ichigo menatap manik lembayung itu berkaca-kaca, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Seharusnya kau bersama Inoue- _san_. Kenapa kau mencariku?" Ichigo diam. Gadis itu mulai berani menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Kau jahat. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Bukankah tadi kalian berciuman?" satu denyutan aneh menyerang hati Ichigo. Rukia terus berkoar dengan air mata berlinang. Namun, sesuatu kembali mengusik pikiran Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas Inoue?"

Hening. Ichigo bertanya seakan tanpa beban. Kemarahannya memuncak. Rukia menatap Ichigo garang, "kenapa membahas Inoue? Kau kejam sekali, kau masih bertanya tentang hal itu setelah aku... dengan telinga dan kepala sendiri mendengar bahwa Inoue- _san_ menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Kau kira..." Ichigo segera mengangkat tangannya. Meminta untuk gadis itu berhenti.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan wajah kesal. Detik berikutnya suara tawa pun pecah. Rukia melongo melihat Ichigo tertawa terpingkal sembari memegangi perutnya. Marah. Wajah porselennya berubah merah padam. Harga dirinya seakan sedang diinjak. Rukia berteriak meminta pria itu berhenti bermain-main. Ichigo mendekatinya dengan senyum aneh. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Cemburu"

Rukia meresapi pernyataan Ichigo. Rukia masih belum paham maksud pria nyentrik ini. Ichigo memandanginya penuh arti. Dan, selanjutnya Rukia merasa wajahnya memanas, "Ce-cemburu? Demi Tuhan. Jangan bercanda"

"Kau jelas-jelas cemburu pada Inoue" Ichigo kembali terkikik geli. Menertawakan gadisnya yang terlihat begitu manis terbakar cemburu. Rukia berteriak tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Setelah menghentikan tawanya Ichigo mendekati Rukia. Tangannya terulur kemudian ia merengkuhnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Rukia tertegun. Ichigo mengangkat kepala Rukia. Pria itu menatapnya dalam, memperlihatkan manik _amber_ yang berubah teduh.

"Aku tidak pernah memperbolehkan seorang gadis yang tidak kusukai untuk menciumku..." dengan gerak cepat pria itu mencium pipi Rukia. Gadis itu terkejut, Ichigo kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, "dan aku juga tidak akan menerima perasaan gadis lain ketika hatiku sudah dicuri oleh gadis cantik penjual bunga" Ichigo berkedip kepadanya. Rasanya Rukia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya hidup-hidup. Gadis itu merasakan debaran aneh dalam dadanya. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya senang.

Ichigo merapatkan pelukannya, "aku merindukanmu Rukia"

Dengan perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada berdebar Ichigo. Rukia menghirup aroma _citrus_ dari tubuh Ichigo, "aku juga merindukanmu..." Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa selain kata rindu. Ia juga merindukan pelukan pria ini.

"Maafkan aku," gadis itu bergumam pelan, Ichigo mengangguk dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ichigo pun melepas pelukannya, dengan cepat ia segera berlutut dan merogoh saku celananya. Ia membuka kotak berlapis beludru itu di hadapan Rukia. Senyum simpul tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu... Rukia maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Rukia diam mematung. Jantungnya seakan berhenti sepersekian detik. Manik lembayungnya membulat, bibir merahnya membuka tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Ya Tuhan, apa ia bermimpi sekarang?

Ichigo mulai bergerak memasangkan cincin itu kepada Rukia. Ukurannya pas seperti yang Ichigo kira. Pria itu tersenyum senang, "aku ingin kau memakainya, walau kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Rukia diam membisu. Ichigo menatap Rukia lembut.

" _Aishiteru yo_ "

 _Tuhan, apa ini memang yang Engkau rencanakan?_ Rukia tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Tubuhnya segera merosot jatuh, dengan cepat ia memeluk Ichigo yang tengah berlutut. Rukia menangis. Ichigo begitu mencintainya. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghampiri dirinya ketika ia berpikir Ichigo menerima perasaan Inoue. Hatinya begitu sakit, ia tak bisa membalas perasaan Ichigo yang terlampau besar untuknya.

 _Tuhan kumohon, malam ini saja biarkan aku memberikan semua yang aku punya hanya untuknya. Biarkan aku membalas semuanya walau itu masih tidak sepadan dengan apa yang ia berikan untukku._ Rukia seperti mendekte Tuhan. Berdosakah ia? Rukia lelah tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia lelah tak bisa mengakuinya. Ia ingin Ichigo sekarang. Ia membutuhkan pria itu. Ia ingin berada dalam dekapan pria itu. Ia ingin...ingin... selamanya dengan Ichigo.

 _Tuhan... izinkan aku untuk membalas perasaan pria ini_

Rukia menatap mata _amber_ -nya. Bibirnya bergetar, "Ichigo, apakah aku termasuk orang yang egois?"pria itu menatap Rukia bingung, "apakah aku egois ketika aku mengatakan ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya malam ini?"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar pengakuan Rukia, "aku ingin bersamamu... Ichigo, aku ingin memilikimu sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya..."

Ichigo terekeh mendengarnya, dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata Rukia, "kau bisa memilikiku selmanya. Mengapa kau mengatakannya seperti bahwa itu adalah kalimat terakhirmu?" Ichigo menatap kedua manik lembayung Rukia lembut.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya, Rukia bisa merasakan desahan napas pria itu, bibir itu mengecup pelan kedua matanya yang tertutup, "kau bisa memilikiku kapanpun kau mau, sayang"

Satu kecupan, dua kecupan. Mata Rukia memejam erat ia menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir tipis Ichigo. Berkali-kali pria itu mengecup bibirnya dengan sensual. Tubuh Rukia bergetar halus. Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Kau takut?" gadis itu menggeleng.

Ichigo tersenyum dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Suara decapan mengalun di dalam sunyinya malam. Rukia segera membalas ciuman Ichigo dengan memagut bibir atas pria itu. Ichigo menyeringai senang mendapat sambutan manis dari Rukia.

Pria itu menahan tengkuk Rukia, melumat bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya. Mencoba mengulum bibir bawah Rukia. Mengukur kelembutan bibir merah yang telah berani menjeratnya. Gadis itu mendesah, Ichigo tak kuasa menahan hasratnya ketika mendengar desahan Rukia. Ia segera menggigit bibir bawah Rukia, membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Ia membiarkan lidah Ichigo melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan suka rela. Mengobrak abrik seluruh isi mulutnya.

Lidah Ichigo mendominasi, Rukia membalas setiap ajakan manis sang pria. Mencampurkan _saliva_ -nya menjadi satu. Gadis itu menggerang, _saliva_ mereka tumpah di sudut bibir masing-masing. Rukia meremas surai Ichigo. Membuat pria itu lebih bersemangat.

Ichigo melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Rukia meloloskan desahan manisnya membuat Ichigo tersenyum. Pria itu berbisik pelan di telinga Rukia, "apa kau yakin melakukannya?" suara berat dan panas itu membakar kulit telinganya, membuatnya semakin memerah. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk ketika lidah pria itu bermain disepanjang cuping telinganya. Membuat gerakan lembut yang basah disepanjang kulit mulusnya. Tak lupa dengan memberi sedikit gigitan gemas dengan bibirnya. Rukia meneguk _saliva_ -nya kesusahan.

Atmosfer disekitar mereka berubah panas. Ichigo lantas mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah gadisnya yang merona berat. Tatapan liarnya beralih kepada leher jenjang Rukia. Pria itu menyeringai, "kau cantik Rukia" pria itu membelai wajah gadisnya sayang.

"Aku semakin ingin memakanmu..." tatapan lapar Ichigo membuat Rukia mendesah berat. Sesekali menjilat bibir tipisnya yang berubah kering. Tangan nakal itu turut partisipasi. Mereka bergerilnya di atas tubuhnya, menyentuh titik sensitif yang membuat napas Rukia berubah tak beraturan. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar di atas telapak tangan Ichigo. Bukti jika gadis itu menikmatinya. Seringai kembali terpasang di bibir pria tampan itu.

"Ic..Ichihh" desahan itu masuk, menyengat indra pendengaran Ichigo. Pria itu memandanginya penuh rasa medambakan. Membuat pria itu semakin terlihat _sexy_ di mata Rukia. "aku mencintaimu, Ichi" mata itu kembali terpejam.

"Jangan tutup matamu lagi, lihatlah aku Rukia. Pandangi aku selama yang kau bisa" Ichigo meniup mata Rukia. Membuat gadis itu membuka matanya. Ichigo tahu pandangan Rukia yang mulai tertutup kabut gairah. Ia tahu gadisnya sudah tidak sabar.

Pria itu memasang seringai, "aku akan memberikanmu hadiah ekstra malam ini, sayang" bisiknya penuh sarat akan makna.

.

Pemanas ruangan terpasang dengan suhu yang pas pagi ini. Pria itu terus menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Selimut hangat yang semalam membungkus tubuhnya kini ia singkap. Memperlihatkan otot _pectoral_ -nya yang tercetak tegas di tubuh. Ia segera bangkit, sedikit mengacak surai oranyenya dengan kasar. Memperlihatkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dengan tampilan berantakan yang menambah kesan _sexy_ padanya.

Sebuah memo kecil terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Ia mengambil secarik kertas itu, membaca setiap tulisan yang berbaris rapi di sana.

 _Dear Ichigo,_

 _Aku pergi ke suatu tempat, berjanjilah jangan mencariku._

 _Jika kau nekat mencariku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu._

 _Pukul 06.00_

 _Love,_

 _Rukia_

Ichigo tersenyum membacanya. Ingatan malam kemarin terputar manis di kepalanya, membuat dirinya tertawa geli. Mungkin Rukia masih merasa malu karena kemarin malam. Ia menggeleng pelan. Segera Ichigo membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, ia bersiap pergi bekerja hari ini.

Setelah selesai, Ichigo pergi ke dapur milik Rukia. Alisnya terangkat ketika menemukan sepiring kari yang terbungkus plastik di sana. Sebuah memo kembali terpasang, _sarapanmu. Maaf aku tidak pandai memasak jadi aku membelikan ini saat masih pagi-pagi buta, jadi tinggal kau panaskan saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. 06.00 am_

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum. Ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Dan pergi melesat menuju rumah sakit.

Semua orang menyapa Ichigo seperti biasa. Mereka sedikit heran dengan sikap Ichigo yang berubah periang. Baru saja ia akan masuk ke dalam ruangannya, seorang dokter menghampirinya. _Ukitake Jushiro,_ gumamnya.

"Kurosaki- _san_... aku diperintah oleh dokter kepala untuk memberikanmu ini"

Pria bersurai putih itu memberikan amplop berwarna coklat kepadanya. Tertulis unuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo menerimanya dengan seulas senyum senang. Ia membaca setiap baris kalimat dengan serius dan senyum lebarnya semakin mengembang.

"Selamat Kurosaki- _san_ kau terpilih untuk melakukan pertukaran. Semoga kau bisa belajar banyak dari dokter-dokter di luar sana"

Ichigo menjabat tangan Ukitake, "terima kasih Ukitake- _san_ "

Ichigo begitu senang, ia tak sabar menemui Rukia. Memberi tahu sang gadis tentang usahanya. Baru saja ia akan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, ia melihat Ishida yang berjalan lunglai bersamaan dengan para perawat yang tengah tergesa-gesa mendorong sebuah ranjang dorong. Dari tempatnya berdiri Ichigo bisa melihat kain putih yang menutupi jazad sang pasien. Ia segera menghampiri Ishida yang berwajah pucat.

"Hei Ishida... siapa itu?" Ichigo menunjuk seseorang yang terbaring di balik kain putih yang menutupi raganya.

Ichigo melihat pria berkacamata itu terkejut, kemudian air mukanya bertambah pucat. Ichigo semakin bingung, "hei ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau kira aku hantu?"

Ishida bersandar pada dinding, ia mengambil napas panjang. Kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, ia meminta para perawat itu untuk berhenti. Ishida menatap Ichigo dengan mata birunya yang berpendar sedih.

"Apa kau kemarin bertemu Kuchiki- _san_?"

Ichigo heran, namun tetap mengangguk. Mata biru Ishida membulat. Kemudian air mukanya berubah sedih. Pria itu merogoh saku jas dokternya. Memberikan sebuah surat kecil untuk Ichigo. Ichigo mengangkat alisnya heran, ia menyobek amplopnya hati-hati.

 _Cringg_.. sesuatu jatuh dari dalam amplop. Ichigo mengernyit memandangi benda itu. Jantungnya berdebar melihat benda itu. _Bukannya itu adalah cincin pemberiannya pada Rukia?_

Cincin itu tergantung pada rantai membentuk kalung. Ichigo menatap Ishida dengan pandangan bertanya. Segera pria itu menceritakan kejadian semalam. Ketika ia bersama dengan Rukia di _cafe_. Ichigo mengangkat alisnya tinggi, ia sangat marah dan tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, Ishida. Kemarin malam aku bersamanya... aku masih ingat ketika aku memasangkan cincin ini untuknya"

Pria berkacamata itu menggeleng lemah. Ia bertanya dengan suara serak, "Rukia sempat koma beberapa jam setelah menunggumu dan kemudian pada pukul 06.00 dia sempat siuman dan menyuruhku menulis surat untukmu, namun setelah itu..."

Ichigo segera menghantam wajah pria itu. emosinya memuncak, "HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU... faktanya kemarin aku bersama dengan Rukia sampai pukul..."

 _Deg_. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ichigo teringat memo Rukia. Ia merogoh saku celananya, ia membawa beberapa memo yang di tulis gadis itu.

 _Dear Ichigo,_

 _Aku pergi ke suatu tempat, berjanjilah jangan mencariku._

 _Jika kau nekat mencariku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu._

 _Pukul 06.00_

 _Love,_

 _Rukia_

Ichigo menatap memo yang lain: _Sarapanmu. Maaf aku tidak pandai memasak jadi aku membelikan ini saat pagi-pagi buta, jadi tinggal kau panaskan saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. 06.00 am_

Ichigo meremas memo itu. matanya terbelalak lebar, ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kata pagi-pagi buta itu terngiang di kepalanya. Ichigo tak ingin mempercayai kenyataan itu. Ishida menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya yang robek. "Kuchiki- _san_ tak sadar sejak saat itu, jadi aku terus bersamanya hingga ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya"

Ichigo menggeleng, kemudian tertawa, "jangan mulai lagi Ishida, kau pikir ini lelucon?"

Ishida mengangkat jas dokter milik Ichigo, melayangkan tinjuan balasan kepada pria itu, "kau pikir aku sedang membat lelucon, ha? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku ketika gadis itu menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut darimu?"

Ichigo terdiam terpekur menatap lantai, tetesan darah mulai jatuh, "aku tak tahu harus bagaimana nantinya mengatakan kenyataan ini padamu... aku sungguh putus asa, Kurosaki..." nadanya serak, Ishida meminta para perawat mendekatkan kereta dorong itu ke arahnya. membuka kain putih yang menutupi tubuh pasien.

"Bangun kau... Kurosaki" suaranya pahit. Ichigo menggeleng.

Pria tampan itu tak ingin menerima kenyataan ini. Rukia semalam bersama dengannya. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan malam bersama, dan Rukia-lah yang mengajaknya. _Bagaimana bisa Rukia...?_

Ishida segera menarik jas dokter milik Ichigo membuat sepertiga tubuh pria itu terangkat, "apa kau masih ingin mengatakan jika aku berbohong? Lalu yang kau lihat di sini siapa?"

Pria itu menunjuk pasien yang tertutup selembar kain putih tadi. Mata _amber_ pria itu membulat. Gadisnya, Rukia benar-benar terbaring lemah di sana. Para perawat segera pergi ketika Ishida memberi kode. Ichigo mulai menyusuri wajah damai Rukia. Wajah gadis itu begitu pucat. Bibir merahnya kini juga memutih. Ichigo melihat gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, buka matamu... coba lihat aku. Bukankah kau ingin memandangiku terus? Aku ingin membuktikan jika Ishida hanyalah seorang pembual." Ishida mengalihkan tatapannya dengan perasaan pilu.

"Kau tahu, kau cantik saat tertidur. Tapi kau lebih cantik jika membuka matamu... jadi buka matamu, Rukia" tak ada jawaban. Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya. Ia mengecup bibir dingin Rukia sekali. Gadis itu tetap diam.

"Hei... kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo jawab aku. Aku tak suka kau mengacuhkanku, Rukia" beberapa tetetes air jatuh membasahi pipi Rukia.

"Kalau kau tidak juga bangun, aku akan menciummu sekarang juga" Ichigo merasa hatinya berubah sakit. Ia kembali mengecup dan melumat pelan bibir itu. Kembali titik-titik _liquid_ mengumpul di pelupuknya.

" _Ne_ , bukankah kau ingin aku mengajakmu berkeliling dunia? Dimana semangatmu? Aku akan menunjukkan indahnya dunia ini kepadamu, kita bisa menikmati waktu kita bersama. Jadi ayo bangun Rukia!"

Tetap diam. Ishida menutup mata erat. Ichigo masih memandangi wajah gadisnya, suaranya berubah serak, "Ru? Kau bilang kau rindu padaku. Sekarang kau tak usah merasa rindu karena aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Hei, kau masih di sana? Kumohon dengarkan aku. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" kembali air matanya jatuh tak dapat ia bendung.  
"Kenapa kau pergi dariku? Rukia... Rukia... kumohon jangan pergi..." Ichigo memeluk gadis itu erat. Mencium aroma _lavender_ dari sang gadis yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku berjanji akan bersamamu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, aku berjanji pada jiwaku untuk selalu mencintaimu, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini Rukia" suaranya berubah serak. Napasnya tercekat. Air mata jatuh bercucuran melewati pipinya. Ichigo bingung, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Setengah dari jiwanya seakan hilang. Hampa. Ia merasakan kehampaan.

" _Aishiteru yo_ Rukia... _Aishiteru_... sudah kukatakan jadi jangan pergi! Kau bilang kau berjanji akan selalu disisiku? Apa itu semua bohong? Katakan padaku Rukia, jangan seperti ini..."

Ichigo mengecup bibir gadis itu. Berkali-kali ia memanggil namanya, namun gadis itu hanya diam membisu dengan wajah tersenyum. Hancur, Ichigo merasa hancur sehancur-hancurnya, ia terisak. Matanya tiba-tiba berubah buram hingga semuanya menjadi gelap. Hanya teriakan Ishida yang mampu ia dengar sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

 _My love Ichigo,_

 _Hai? Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Maaf aku tak mengatakan penyakitku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Jika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin Ishida-san sudah mengatakan semua penyakitku padamu. Oh, kumohon jangan menghukumku. Ya, kau tahu... sudah satu semester terakhir ini aku mengidap gagal ginjal. Selain itu aku juga mempunyai penyakit asma dan anemia. Waktu itu aku terus saja mengonsumsi obat-obatanku sampai dokter memvonis jika aku terkena gagal ginjal. Parah bukan? Uhmm... apa kau marah? Yah terlihat dari kerutan yang terlihat pada keningmu._

 _Kau tahu Ichigo, saat pertama kali kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku. Aku begitu senang. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sampai gila ketika kau menyukaiku. Tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk memperrtimbangkan hal itu, aku sudah tahu jika umurku tidak lagi panjang. Aku juga pasti akan merepotkanmu karena harus membayar seluruh biaya untuk sekali cuci darah yang kujalani setiap minggunya._

 _Jujur aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi..._

 _Tapi jika kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab pertannyaanmu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena dicintai olehmu. Tapi sepertinya terlambat telah mengakuinya sekarang._

 _Hei kau ingat saat pertama kali aku bisa melihatmu malam itu. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu tampan. Aku sampai tak percaya jika itu adalah dirimu. Sempat terbesit jika kau adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Aku ingin berteriak ketika melihatmu, kupikir kau seorang pencuri. Tetapi ketika kudengar suara barithone itu, aku tahu jika itu adalah dirimu._

 _Maafkan diriku yang telah berteriak padamu malam itu, kau tahu ini tentang Inoue Orihime. Aku merasa bukan menjadi diriku sendiri. Okay, kuakui aku terbakar cemburu. Tentu saja, itu hal yang wajar bukan? Apa kau mau memaafkanku?_

 _Ichigo, berjanjilah padaku setelah membaca ini kau tak akan menangis. Aku tak suka calon suamiku berubah menjadi pria cengeng. Kau jelek ketika menangis. Jangan bersedih. Meski kau tak bisa melihatku aku masih bisa melihatmu. Setelah membaca surat ini kau harus lebih semangat, ya. Karena seperti itulah Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku._

 _Uhm, untuk cincin. maafkan aku mengembalikan cincin itu, bukannya aku tak suka. Tapi aku ingin kau yang menyimpan benda itu untukku. Aku telah meninggalkan seluruh cinta bahkan hatiku di sana, hanya untukmu... jadi bisakah kau memakainya selalu? Uhm, untuk Ichiruki... aku sangat senang kita mempunyai singkatan nama. Terdengar manis, aihh.. aku jadi ingin mencubitmu_

 _Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu panjang. Kau tak lupa janjimu, bukan? Ah iya, Aishiteru yo Ichigo... aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Aku selalu melihatmu di sini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Kau mau berjanji padaku? Yups, satu kecupan manisku untukmu... Ja naa Ichigo. Aishiteru._

 _Love,_

 _Kuchiki Rukia_

.

.

Paris, 2024

Beberapa orang berlalu lalang. Tak sedikit orang pergi berwisata di hari libur, begitu juga dengan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung itu.

Secarik kertas tergenggam di tangannya, ia masih ingat pesan terakhir gadisnya. Pria itu mengeratkan mantelnya demi menghalau rasa dingin. Mata _amber_ -nya menerawang di atas langit, "sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangimu, hingga membuatmu harus menemui-Nya dengan cepat" Ia memberi senyum sejuta _watt_ andalannya pada seseorang di atas sana. Seseorang yang pastinya sedang mengamatinya dari atas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah sampai di kota Paris. Ini adalah kota pertama yang kukunjungi"

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ia pakai. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicari, pria itu langsung sibuk mengotak-atik _handycamp_ miliknya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat menara _Eiffel_ dari jarak yang nyata.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku, Rukia? Ya, aku juga merindukanmu... _Aishiteru yo_ "

Pria itu berbisik pada angin. Membiarkan keheningan yang mengisi pikirannya.

"Aku ingat saat kau ingin melihat dunia. Tapi sepertinya hanya hal ini yang bisa kulakukan" pria itu tersenyum kecut. Ia mengarahkan _camera handycamp_ ke arahnya sendiri. Ia memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Nah, apa kau sudah siap, Rukia? Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai sekarang," tombol _on_ pun ditekan.

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

" _Hai, selamat pagi dunia?"_

FIN.

Hai? Kuharap ini masih lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Untuk readers yang pernah membaca Always with You, saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan kata yang saya gunakan. Saya benar-benar malu untuk membukanya lagi. Semoga kalian menikmati Longing.

Mind to RnR please?


End file.
